1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for testing and evaluation of sensors, and more specifically, to systems and methods for environmental testing and evaluation of non-destructive inspection (NDI) sensors.
2) Description of Related Art
Non-destructive inspection (NDI) involves inspecting and evaluating a structure without damaging the structure or requiring its significant disassembly, and without impairing the structure's future use and serviceability. NDI is advantageous for many applications in which a thorough inspection of the exterior and/or interior of a structure is required. For example, NDI is typically used in the aircraft industry to inspect aircraft structures during manufacturing of the structures and/or once the structures are in-service.
Various types of sensors may be used to perform NDI. Known sensor systems and methods for NDI exist that monitor the structural health, detect damage, and estimate the state of structural durability of structures, such as aircraft structures. For example, in such known sensor systems and methods for NDI, the sensors in use may be mounted or embedded in composite or metallic structures, such as composite or metallic aircraft structures. However, when the sensors of such known sensor systems and methods are subjected to adverse environmental conditions and/or varying temperature conditions, such as very high temperatures (e.g., 212° F. (two hundred twelve degrees Fahrenheit) or higher) or very low or freezing temperatures (e.g., −78° F. (minus seventy-eight degrees Fahrenheit) or lower), the performance accuracy of the sensors may be affected or the sensors may prematurely fail. If the performance accuracy of the sensors is affected, or the sensors prematurely fail while in use, the sensors may have to be removed and replaced. This may result in increased labor and rework costs and increased out-of-service time of the aircraft. Moreover, if the performance accuracy of the sensors is affected, or the sensors prematurely fail while in use, the structural health monitoring and damage detection of the structure may be delayed or impaired, which in turn, may delay or hinder maintenance of the structure that may be needed.
In addition, known sensor systems and methods for NDI may not be able to accurately detect the depth and location of internal damage to a structure, such as an aircraft structure, that may occur as a result of external impact to the structure, and in particular, if the external impact to the structure is not visible. In order to confirm the depth and location of such internal damage, the structure, such as the aircraft structure, may need to be disassembled and inspected. This may result in increased labor and rework costs and increased out-of-service time of the aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable that the sensors of such known sensor systems and methods be able to survive and perform accurately when subjected to adverse environmental conditions and/or varying temperature conditions, and that such sensors be able to detect the depth and location of internal damage to a structure that may occur as a result of external impact to the structure. Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for environmental testing and evaluation of sensors, such as sensors used for NDI of structures, to ensure that such sensors survive and maintain their accuracy under adverse environmental conditions and/or varying temperature conditions, and to accurately detect the depth and location of internal damage to a structure that may occur as a result of external impact to the structure, without having to take the structure apart.